Cherry Blossoms
by toifnintyandbeyondthestars
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a senior at Konoha Academy, when a new mysterious teacher appears at school, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. He's absolutely gorgeous, but his eyes hold a lot of pain and emptiness. Sakura can't help but find herself falling head over heels for him, but his he falling back for her? What could happen? A student and a teacher, it just couldn't be? Could it?


The cool autumn breeze blew its way throughout the schoolyard. Tugging at the red, orange and yellow leaves that clung to the trees branches. Some leaves remained intact while others, come hurdling free and tumbled across the schoolyard. Many landed in students' bags and hoods. Students swatted at the leaves or paid them no mind and carried on with their conversations or last minute assignments. The schoolyard was surrounded with trees, but in the middle of the large groups of trees were three large grey bricked buildings. The buildings were the school, the girls' dormitory and the boys' dormitory. The grey buildings were quite large and massive, each containing up to more then thirty windows with large maroon doors at the front.

The dark hair male slammed his blue car door shut. His dark onyx eyes gazed at the large buildings and the swarms of students around the front. He placed a tan colored messenger bag onto his right shoulder. His right hand held tightly onto the strap of the bag, while his left hand clasped a tan coffee cup. In one swift movement, he took off towards the large buildings.

Students' eyes preyed carefully on him as he waltzed by them. Girls giggled in one another ears, things that only their ears could hear. Most boys paid no attention to the dark hair male as he made his way by, but some glared as their girlfriends gazed in awe. The man just kept walking, paying no mind to the comments that were made or the stares that he got.

The school was nothing unusual, it was your typical dormitory school. Nothing stuck out of the ordinary. Their was no exciting event that had taken place here. The sports teams were good, but not good enough that they got a lot of acknowledgment for it. The academics were not that low, but also not very high. But there was one thing that was odd to the male. One thing that stuck out, a scent that lingered in the air. It was the smell of cherry blossoms. But that couldn't be possible, there wasn't a cherry blossom tree around anywhere. His dark onyx eyes gazed around the schoolyard, trying to discover where this strange scent was coming from. As his eyes neared the entrance of the school he got a fair pink, the same color of cherry blossoms. But it wasn't blossoms that this colored belonged to, it the hair of a young girl. A young girl that just sat there, reading her book, playing no mind to the world that moved around her. The closer the male grew to this pink haired girl the stronger the sweet nectar of cherry blossoms grew. The smell had to be coming from this girl. The girl was so ordinary from the pale yet tan of her skin, her long pink hair and her fierce emerald eyes. If anything stuck out in this school, it was her.

But the girl paid no mind to the dark haired male as he made his way past her. Her concentration staid on the book in her hands and the words she was reading. He walked through the large maroon doors into a barren hallway. The walls were white, with grey lockers going down the hallway. To his left was a set of double brown doors that led to the main office. The floor that his dark black dress shoes stepped on was a white and red tiled floor. There was defiantly nothing special about this hallway. He muscular hand moved to a front pocket on his messenger bag, were he pulled out a white paper. _'Room 245' _He thought in his mind as he turned to one of the door numbers. _'Room 183. My room must me on the second floor.'_ He searched for a set of stairs that might take him upstairs, to his right at the end of the hallway he could see a flight of stairs going up. He made his way down the silent hallway, nothing but his shoes clacking filled his ears. Quickly he made his ways up the stairs and down the hallway to the room that had "Room 245" on a plaque outside the door.

The hallway his room was on, wasn't like the first. The walls of the hallway contained many sports and club related posters, with one outside his door that mentioned an Autumn Formal coming up. His room was located on the right side, almost at the end of the hallway. The classroom was barren white, with seven rolls of six desks. At the front of the room was a large dry erase board, with a "L" shaped desk on the left side. The male made his way to the desk, were he placed his dark black pea coat onto the back of the dark charcoal office chair behind his desk. He placed his coffee cup down on the front section of the desk and his tan messenger bag on the back part. He opened up his bag, pulling out papers and a light grey laptop. He placed the laptop beside his coffee cup and the papers next to it.

He looked up at the clock that constants ticks filled the room. The bell was about to ring, which meant that within minutes his classroom would be filled with hormonal teenagers, going on about things that had happened or an upcoming ball game. Things that he was sure would not amuse him. He wasn't like most teachers, unlike most he had a deep secret. One that if anyone would find out, he would surely be killed.

The sounds of footsteps flooded the hallways as students passed his doors and others walked in, taking seats wherever they pleased. He watched as each student entered his door, none of them stuck out in his mind. All he could think about was that cherry blossom girl that he had noticed out front. He wondered if he was to have any classes with her in it, or if she would remain a mystery. He question was answered as the pink haired girl came laughing in the room with a dark haired girl. Soon the sweet aroma that the girl had filled the room, hypnotizing him. His eyes watched as the girl sat down in front of his desk and the dark haired girl next to her. They both continued to laugh and talk to one another. The tardy bell rung, quieting the class and causing all attention to turn to him. He stood up and walked around the front of his desk.

"Good morning class! My name is Sasuke Uchiha, but you can call me Mr. Uchiha. I will be your new senior English teacher. Your first assignment will be to introduce yourself to me, my stating your name, plans after high school and one fact about yourself. We will start with you." The dark male, Sasuke, spoke as he pointed to the light pink haired girl.

The girl stood up, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My plans for after high school is to go to school and become a nurse. One fact about myself I work at the local coffee shop." The light pink haired girl answered as she took in the male. She took in the way his dark onyx hair fell around his face and swooped in the back, the dark onyx pair of eyes to match his hair, each one full of mystery. She took in the muscular form that hid behind the white button shirt and dark denim jeans. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." He said, as she sat down and then he continued on to Sakura's friend, Hinata and then to the rest of the class. But Sakura didn't really pay any attention to the other students, her gazed was fixed on her new teacher. He looked so mysterious to her but so gorgeous. Her heart started to flutter when his dark onyx eyes meet her own emerald ones. She almost thought she saw a smile, but she jerked away to fast to hide the blush that crept onto her checks. Her mind was boggled with so many questions, but there was thing for sure this was going to be an interesting senior year at Konoha Academy.


End file.
